paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters (Payday 2)
This is the list of all Minor characters seen and/or mentioned in PAYDAY 2 and'' the PAYDAY Web Series. Alex '''Alex' is a character from Payday: The Heist and continues to act as Bain's dedicated helicopter pilot in Payday 2. He assists the players on Watchdogs, Rats and Big Oil. In Watchdogs, Alex is called in on the first day if the players are unable to reach the car extraction point. Alex will arrive within 2 to 3 minutes and position himself at an ideal extraction point and wait for the crew to move in. On the second day Alex will drop the crew off not far from the location of the abandoned cocaine. It is very likely that Alex is also the same pilot that returns at the end of Day 2 to extract the group once they have delivered the cocaine to the boat. *Note that Bile may arrive on Day 1 instead of Alex, but it is Alex who will drop the crew off on Day 2, regardless of who did the extract. In Rats, Alex will, at Bain's request, pick the crew up and drop them off on a bridge carrying an FBI convoy on Day 3. Alex will remain at the far end of the bridge awaiting the crew to return for exfiltration. It is possible that Alex was also the same pilot that extracts the crew if their escape vehicle was derailed between Day 2 and Day 3; he will arrive at a random location and hold his position for between 2 to 4 minutes before being forced to retreat due to heavy Police and SWAT fire. In Big Oil, heisters can choose to hire Alex to air drop several bags of ammo at random locations on Day 2. Four bags of ammo will be dropped into the map prior to the heist starting, but the location of the bags is random. Some bags may land in useful and concealed locations, and others may be exposed in the open or in inaccessible areas such as up a tree or at the base of the cliff. When an ammo bag lands in an inaccessible area, Bain will berate Alex for his incompetence. Bile Bile is another Helicopter pilot under the employment of Bain. He often appears to assist the crew in emergency extraction or loot retrieval and is capable of being called in on short notice and reaching a destination within 3 minutes or less. He currently only appears on Rats, Watchdogs, Mallcrasher, Hotline Miami, The Bomb: Dockyard, The Diamond, Train and Hoxton Revenge. *In Rats, Bile will be called in on the third day to act as the loot extraction helicopter pilot; if the crew chooses to stay and take the money on the bus, Bain will call Bile in, Bile will appear within several minutes and hover over the edge of the bridge, ready to take any money bags on board. He will remain there under heavy police fire but he will abort should he take too much fire from police units. It is also possible that Bile is also the same pilot that extracts the crew if their escape vehicle was derailed between Day 2 and Day 3. On the third day he will arrive at a random location as a loot drop helicopter and hold his position for 2 to 4 minutes before being forced to retreat due to heavy Police and SWAT fire. *In Watchdogs, Bile will be called in if the escape car is shot down and the driver is killed. His general arrival will take around 2-3 minutes. After the crew is extracted, Bile sets them off between Dock 8 and 9 on the second day, and the crew will have to make their way quickly to the coke. He is also possibly the extraction pilot on the second day. *In Mallcrasher he will pilot the escape chopper stealth or loud as of Update #23. *In the Train heist, Bile assists the crew by delivering the Thermal Drill (or drills, if one purchases the Extra Thermal Drill asset) to the site. *In the Hotline Miami heist, Bile delivers the tow cable in Day 1 once the secret hatch is found and the cars in the courtyard have been torched. Bile will also deliver the thermal drill used to open the Commissar's vault on Day 2. *In The Diamond, Bile must be called in to extract the crew rather than extracting by van if the alarm is raised at any point. *In The Bomb: Dockyard, Bile must be summoned by the crew to deliver C4 charges to destroy the dockyard gates, if they were still closed prior to the alarm being raised. *In Hoxton Revenge, Bile will deliver the thermal drill used to open the Panic Room at the FBI Safehouse and will be responsible for the crew's extraction should the mission go south. Bobblehead Bob Bobblehead Bob is a recurring character in PAYDAY 2, with cameo appearances in almost every heist teaser to date. His name was first coined in a Big Bank heist achievement, where he made his first significant appearance. His nickname originates from his apparent occupation of bobblehead salesman; in the trailer, he attempts to apply for credit to help fund his Skulldozer bobblehead production Bob falls off the bank's roof to his apparent death at the end of the Big Bank Heist's trailer, though he was shown to have survived the fall and was briefly seen again (in live action form) as a pedestrian in the Hoxton Breakout teaser. By Christmas, he has apparently healed up again, as he is seen in the Official PAYDAY Xmas Carol on the 9th day, being run over by several other civilians as they flee a heist scene. He uses a generic male civilian model with short hair and black/blue jacket. Bob McKendrick Prior to the Election Day heist, Bob McKendrick was an upcoming hopeful for the position of Mayor of the DC Metro area, and a principal American. He appears to be a close friend of Senator John Simmons, a.k.a. The Elephant. As a result of the Election Day heist, McKendrick becomes the mayor of D.C. In return, he uses his power to speed up the transfer of Hoxton from a high-security facility into a less secure one in preparation for Hoxton's breakout. Nancy Schwartz Nancy Schwartz is a former Chief Judge and a former mayor of Washington D.C. Mayor Schwartz was ineffective and possibly corrupt, as evidenced by the steadily rising crime rates during her office. She is noted to have signed particularly strange (and sometimes outright useless) bills that imposed heavy taxes on the people of Washington, D.C. During the events of the Election Day heist, she was Bob McKendrick's primary opponent in the election for the position of mayor of the DC Metro area. The Payday Gang is tasked with ensuring she is not re-elected by altering ballot results in the heist. Banners and billboards of Nancy Schwartz can be seen on numerous heists, often alongside Bob McKendrick's own. Dimitri Dimitri is a former associate and friend of Vlad. At one point in time, he snitched to law enforcement, and as a result, Vlad went to prison. Vlad now seeks to enact revenge in any way he can, which is the direct cause of heists such as Nightclub and Ukrainian Job. Dmitri owns and manages The Tasteful Club, the scene of the Nightclub heist, during which Vlad instructs the Payday Gang to steal Dimitri's money from his safe. He can be seen walking around the club, sitting in the manager's office or standing out on the outside balcony bar. Dimitri can be taken hostage or killed in the heist should he appear. Killing him will impose the usual cleaner cash penalty, but will not prompt any special response from Bain or Vlad, nor will it impact the story in any way. In Ukrainian Job, Vlad instructs the Payday Gang to steal a tiara that is to be worn by Dimitri's fiancee during their upcoming wedding. Vlad makes many remarks before and after the heist that clearly display his intense loathing of Dmitri. Ilija Ilija is a minor character, acting as the sniper asset the players can hire. He only appears on a few heists — The Bomb: Forest, The Bomb: Dockyard, Watchdogs Day 2, Hotline Miami Day 1, and Framing Frame Day 2. If hired during pre-planning, he can be positioned at the player's desire, though only within available preset locations. In-game, Ilija will kill units within his line of sight, which is displayed on the unlocked asset. Shots fired by Ilija will kill any unit in one shot, including special units like the Bulldozer. He will also count his kills, announcing them quietly to the team. His usefulness, however, is completely random every time he is hired, at times killing every single law enforcer on the site, while at other times barely managing to take down even the weakest group of Blue SWATs. This is mainly due to a mechanic that determines his random chance to successfully shoot someone. Ilija is based off of Overkill's lead level/mission designer, IlIja Petrusic. The Commissar :See also: The Commissar The Commissar is the leader of an organized crime syndicate operating in the DC area. He has ties with the District Attorney. The Dentist contracts the Payday Gang to assassinate the Commissar in order to put pressure on the district attorney. This is a key step in orchestrating old Hoxton's breakout from prison. The Commissar appears to run a large number of illegal activities. Among his observed crimes are money laundering, illegal arms dealing (some of which include military-grade rockets), smuggling goods, kidnapping, murder, extortion, drug manufacturing, and more. He is very arrogant and will constantly taunt and threaten the crew either over the phone in Hotline Miami day 1, or over his hideout's intercom system in day 2, even continuing to mock the crew once his penthouse has already been breached by the crew and police. He also seems to own a "gunship" (really a light civilian helicopter outfitted with a pair of rocket pods) that he unleashes on the crew during the final stretches of the 2nd day. Lucas Lucas is a minor character who appears in the Payday: Web Series. He is a small time drug baron, smuggling narcotics of various kinds from the DC metro area throughout the United States and perhaps further. However, in his public dealings, he plays the role of an aspiring Hollywood director; each film he produces, however, fails to become a hit and "flops," according to Bain. The Haitian The Haitian is a minor character, first appearing in Episode 3 of the PAYDAY Web Series. He is the "muscle" hired by Lucas and has a particular love for knives, two of which he receives from Lucas and Gage. He is portrayed by Kevin Grevioux. The Spotter The Spotter is the Payday crew's go-to man for stealth segments that could use an extra pair of eyes over them. As the name suggests, he spots any guard out in the open, highlighting whoever he sees to the crew. He can only be hired if at least one player has aced the "Spotter" skill. Mr. Rossy Mr. Rossy, a Nobel Prize-winning scientist, is a civilian found on Day 2 of Big Oil. He is working on researching and constructing a working fusion reactor which could prove a viable alternative to petroleum. The scientist is typically seen relaxing in his home, working in his laboratory, or walking about the premises. Mr. Rossy works from a laboratory built in a top tier villa in Washington DC, which he bought using a portion of his Nobel Prize money. He is on the verge of completing his fusion reactor. Mr. Rossy can be taken hostage or killed like any other civilian. Killing him will impose the usual cleaner cash penalty but does not affect the objectives in any way. Twitch Twitch is the group's dedicated ground escape vehicle driver. He often transports the crew to and from a heist location. In PAYDAY 2, Twitch has the most interaction with the crew aside from Bain. He makes appearances in the following heists: * Safe house – He drops the player outside their safe house and instructs them to head inside and talk to Bain. * Four Stores – He is called in by Bain once the crew has stolen the require amount of money. He will generally appear within a few minutes of being called in. * Jewelry Store – He drops the crew off and waits across the road from the store to allow the crew to load the jewelry onto his van. If the alarm is sounded, he will immediately be forced to relocate due to the police presence. After several minutes he will return in a new position, allowing the crew to secure any remaining bags of jewelry and escape. * Bank Heist – He drops the crew off and waits until all of the objectives are completed. * Nightclub – He drops the crew off across the street from the nightclub and then leaves. Once the crew finds the money in the safe, Bain either instructs the crew to take it to an incoming transport vehicle or wait for Twitch to return. Once the driver has returned the group can take the bags of money to him and escape. * GO Bank – He drops the crew off in front of the bank. He flees the scene once the alarm has been raised. * Hoxton Breakout - He drives the armored vehicle carrying old Hoxton through the city, as well as ramming the vehicle into the FBI headquarters at Hoxton's behest. Because the car is ruined, he bails and locates an FBI car to act as an alternate escape vehicle and helps the crew escape. * Hoxton Revenge - He drops the crew off at the FBI safehouse. He flees the scene after the alarm is triggered. In several of the escapes, Twitch is the escape driver or has a chance to be the escape driver. Twitch's suit shares a texture with that of Houston, and any mods that change Houston's suit will affect Twitch as well. According to the preview image for the Expert Driver asset, Twitch goes by the name Neil MacCauley, as printed on his Driver License. This is another reference to Heat, as a character of the same name was played by Robert de Niro in the movie. Category:Characters (Payday 2)